The Magician
by RosePetalsJar
Summary: The Doctor meets a magician, and some familiar faces, with some added River Song. Set after the Angels take Manhattan, so beware for spoilers, sweetie!


**I absolutely loved the Angels take Manhattan! Goodbye Amy and Rory ;( This chapter is sort of a response to that episode, but the rest of the story isn't, and it features River. I shouldn't really be writing this, I have other fics I'm meant to be updating. *slaps wrist*. Hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

"Don't travel alone".

* * *

That's what they'd said. Both River and...Amy. He had lost his little Amelia Pond forever, so had to move on, and do what she wanted. The Doctor frowned as he tinkered underneath the TARDIS. He didn't know how long it had been since Manhattan, but he didn't care. The pain was still as fresh as it had been, since they disappeared. River Song had stayed with him for a week (well, it could have been a couple of days or month, he had no idea) afterwards, but she went back to her other life too.

* * *

On that first night, after the Ponds demise, he'd lost it with her. He'd shouted at her for no reason - said horrible things he really didn't mean. About how unthankful she was, how annoying she could get, and then how his life was so unfair. She'd just sat there on the steps, taking the abuse he hurled at her. Until he couldn't anymore, and he collapsed next to her, head in his hands. She rubbed his back sensitively. "Is that better now?" she sighed. He looked up at her sadly, then wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I truly am River. I don't mean any of the things I said. I'm just angry. Because I'm always the last one. The one left watching everything die around him. And, it's so unfair,".

"I know," she smiled sadly. He put his arms round her neck, and buried his head in her pretty curls.

"Why didn't you cry?" he whispered. "When Amy and Rory went?".

"I'm not a crier. There aren't any tears in the River,".

He chuckled miserably. "I've seen you cry before,".

"I can only ever cry for you, my love," she replied, pulling away from him slightly. The Doctor looked awkwardly down at his shoes. "I don't know if I should tell you this, spoilers alert, but I know I see them again. And, of course I'm sad, they were my parents and my best friends, but I know that they would die one day. You should be happy that they died happy," she said quietly, and squeezed his hand. He nodded. River was the one he could be truly honest with, despite the frequent spoiler issues between them, with his feelings. "Look, I know I've said this before, but I just want you to know that...I...love you. I love you with all my heart. Just promise me that you will remember that, whatever I do,".

She smiled back at him. "I love it when we're almost linear," she said and kissed him softly on his lips. Then she'd placed her hand on his cheek. "You just promise me, that you'll never waste your regeneration energy again. Not for me. Because the universe and I need you,".

* * *

Oh, River. He knew her time was coming to an end, and soon she'd be going to the library. The Doctor stood up from under the TARDIS engines, and sighed at the emptiness. He wanted to be eating fish-fingers with Amy, beating Rory at chess, or holding his dear wife. But then he remembered what they'd said. To keep on travelling. He'd taken River to Ascot, and they'd had a picnic that past week. It was time to go back to Earth. More specifically, London. His mind decided, he pulled a lever and the TARDIS lurched into action.

* * *

She'd done it. It wasn't really that hard, just a simple sleight of hand, followed by a distraction for the audience, and then BAM! She squinted at the people watching her, their faces hidded by black shadows. Then someone booed. The magician frowned - she'd done it right! However, the single boo spread like a mexican wave, and was now a hissing chorus. A man from the audience left his chair, and walked towards the stage. She was frozen to the sport, couldn't move; couldn't talk. The man was followed by two others, and as they clambered over the orchestra pit, she noticed they had heavy armour on, and were clanking. She swallowed nervously.

"Hands up! We know who you are," they shouted. Then suddenly the boos were silenced by a loud whirring noise. Wind rushed around her, as she was enveloped by a phasing blur of blue. She shut her eyes tightly. The sounds were slowly replaced by a calming sound of quiet machinery. Opening her eyes tenderly, she found herself in a massive shining room, with yellows and greens. "Woah!" she gasped. The Doctor looked up sharply from the TARDIS console. A young woman, about 10ft away, was looking around at the interior of the TARDIS - and then at him. He frowned. She hadn't been here before. The Doctor marched over to her. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my ship?".

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Please review (you just have to press that little button) and you will make my day! Constructive criticism welcome :)**


End file.
